All I Want For Christmas
by PinkGlasses
Summary: It's Christmastime at the Hummel-Hudsons, but Kurt can't stop wondering why Blaine hasn't texted him back. A Fluffy Christmas Klaine oneshot...


**This is a oneshot that wouldn't die! The idea came to me at school, and then I started typing and couldn't stop! GAH! Also, writing the Finn/Kurt adorably brotherness was a dream of mine, so it's in here a little bit =) Furt ftw!  
**

**Anyway hope you guys like it!**

**Please review! Reviews are love, and they keep me writing!**

**

* * *

**

Kurt sighed contentedly as he pulled into his driveway. He was finally home. Of course he had been home a couple times since he had transferred to Dalton, but it didn't really feel the same as coming home for Christmas. He pulled his bag out of the backseat and practically flew to the front door in his eagerness.

"Dad? Finn, Carol? I'm home!" Kurt called out, shutting the door behind him and slipping out of his coat.

"Kurt?" At the sound of his name Kurt turned and was enveloped in a bear hug courtesy of one Burt Hummel. Normally Kurt would consider himself too dignified for this manner of physical expression, but it was Christmas, and truthfully he welcomed the rough, yet loving, embrace.

"Hi dad!" Kurt managed to squeak, the air being crushed out of his chest.

"Hey Sport!" Replied Burt finally releasing his son, "how's school? They treating you okay?"

"Yes, dad, everything's good, can we save the barrage of questions until dinner?" Kurt said laughing at his dad's impatience.

"Yeah come on Burt, let the boy breath!" Burt's wife teased as she exited the kitchen.

"Carol!" Kurt cried before crossing to kiss his step-mom on the cheek, "you've been keeping him on his diet, I presume?"

"Of course, sweetie. And he's not happy about it let me tell you" Carol whispered, grinning.

"Good to see nothing has changed while I've been gone." Kurt grinned dropping the act of secrecy.

"Hey bro!" Finn exclaimed as he lumbered out of the basement, "I didn't know you were here dude, I would've come up earlier!" Finn reached out and pulled Kurt into an endearing, yet awkward brotherly hug.

"Why hello Finn, nice to see you! Although I haven't missed the strain you put on my neck! Seriously, have you managed to grow even taller?" Kurt joked elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"I wouldn't be surprised man!" Finn said, laughing at his constant growth spurts.

"Okay guys let's take into the kitchen, dinner's ready." Carol said attempting to herd her sons out of the living room.

* * *

Dinner passed amiably everyone joking and telling stories of school, work and Christmas mishaps.

"Do you remember dad?" Kurt said giggling uncontrollably, "you just walked out of the kitchen with all this smoke billowing around you and you turned to me and said 'son, we won't be having turkey for Christmas.'"

"Oh sweetie you didn't!" Carol cried, tears streaming from her face.

"Hey in all fairness, Kurt said he wanted his meat well done." Burt said trying to look stern, but than succumbing to laughter.

"Yeah well that was the last day dad ever stepped foot in the kitchen!" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt smiled looking fondly at his son. He had missed spending time with Kurt like this, and he was happy to see his son so happy. In fact, Kurt seemed to be glowing he was so ecstatic. What exactly had that new school done to his normally reserved, bitchy boy? This would definitely need further investigation, but for now Burt wouldn't push it.

* * *

Kurt and Finn stumbled down the stairs to their room still laughing sporadically, but out of pure exhaustion, neither one actually saying anything.

"Get some sleep bro, Santa is coming tonight!"

Kurt lifted his head from his pillow, to raise an eyebrow at his brother's questionable beliefs, but all he saw was a mound of blankets that had just erupted into giggles. "I don't think I'm the one that needs sleep" Kurt muttered, but he smiled into his pillow before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Christmas morning came bright and early for Kurt. Sunlight hit Kurt's eyes and he groaned slightly. Then, remembering the day, he bolted out of bed. He had always woken up early for Christmas when he was young, and Kurt didn't feel that needed to change just because he was a teenager now. Kurt silently ran up the stairs, not wanting to wake Finn up, because he wasn't part of this tradition. Not yet. Kurt opened the door to the living room, eyes sparkling. He ran over and examined the bulging silk stocking with his name on it. He poked it curiously a couple times trying to guess what was inside. Shrugging Kurt moved on to the tree. He picked up a present at random and gave it a sniff. _Prada? Chanel?_ He got the feeling that it was a scarf, but couldn't identify the designer. _Oh well, at least I'll be surprised._ Kurt went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of apple cinnamon tea and settled himself contentedly onto the luxurious armchair. Gosh, he really did love Christmas. Smiling he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and checked the time— _6:21_...is that too early to text your new best friend, with whom you were madly in love, a Merry Christmas message? Kurt hoped that it wasn't and started to type—

_Hi Blaine,  
Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! :)  
Hope you are having a great time with your family!  
Miss you already!_  
—_Kurt_

Kurt studied the message, before finally hitting 'S_end.' _Balancing the phone on his knee Kurt took a sip of tea, before glancing back at the screen. _Of course he hasn't gotten back to you yet. You literally just sent the stupid thing, _Kurt scolded himself_. _Still, Kurt had been hoping to chat with Blaine before his family woke up. Unfortunately, this hope was dashed when Finn lurched into the living room and bellowed, "PRESENTS!" before promptly throwing himself down beside the tree and reaching for the nearest box.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Finn," Kurt sighed pulling himself out of the chair. He made his way to the kitchen pausing only to slap Finn's hand from where it had been about to unwrap a gift.

"I don't think so mister, we do gifts _after _breakfast around here." Kurt scolded, before heading to make the usual Christmas breakfast.

Groaning Finn dropped the present and followed after Kurt into the kitchen. Hoisting himself on to the counter, Finn watched Kurt lazily has he started getting out the ingredients for French toast.

"So how's your boyfriend? Blaine, right?" Finn asked.

Sputtering Kurt dropped the bag of flour causing it to puff into his face, making him unnaturally pale.

"M-my what?" _Did I just stutter? Pull it together Hummel! _"Blaine is just friend."

"Yeah okay, bro," Finn said, laughing as his brother's face turned bright red under the layer of flour.

"Not that it's any business of yours Finn Hudson, but I assure you that Blaine and I are _just friends." _Kurt seethed, attempting to clean all the flour off the floor.

Finn frowned, hearing a note of sadness in Kurt's voice. "You want to be more though, right?"

Kurt looked up, surprised. His feelings were clearly more obvious than he realized if Finn was picking up on them.

Kurt looked his new brother up and down then said, "do you really want to do this with me Finn? The boy talk? I thought it made you uncomfortable…"

Finn gave a sheepish grin, "uh…actually that was just when you had a crush on me, which you don't anymore right?" Kurt rolled his eyes and gave a nod. "well than yeah no prob! I'm happy to help if you're crushing on someone else."

Kurt considered this for a moment than shrugged— he could do a lot worse for a confidant. "Yes, I have a humongous crush on Blaine, I might even go as far as saying that I love him," Kurt sighed, not bothering to admit that he had actually said that to Mr. Schue a few days earlier.

"So what's the problem then?" Finn asked.

"Well there's not really any possibility that Blaine likes me back in that way," Kurt sighed.

"Why's that?"

"I'm just this little mentoring project to him! There's no way he thinks about me romantically, or at all it would seem," Kurt said exasperated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn questioned, trying to understand where the conversation was going.

"It means I texted him a 'Merry Christmas' message a while ago and he hasn't gotten back to me," Kurt waved his phone around as proof, "it's most likely because he doesn't care enough to be bothered."

"Dude, that's stupid. He could be asleep, or he's not around his phone. Not everyone carries their phone around with them every moment of everyday."

"That's absurd, lots of people do that. Where's your phone?" Kurt asked.

"Um…I think it may be under the couch," Finn said with a shrug. Kurt looked appalled that someone could disregard their personal property in such a way. Finn shook his head, losing his point, "anyway what I think I'm trying to say is that, isn't it still possible that he likes you?"

"Well, there were some moments where it seemed like he did …but I guess he's just a touchy guy," Finn raised his eyebrows slightly at this part, but kept silent. Kurt continued, "and if there was some magical possibility that Blaine did like me I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. He's the only gay friend I have; I don't want to throw that away."

"Look man, don't give up, okay?" Finn said reassuringly, "Blaine could totally like you! And, if he does, then go for it bro!"

"But so much could go wrong," Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

"You should still try. You deserve to have someone that, you know, actually plays for your team," Finn said, playfully bumping Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"I suppose…" Kurt mumbled.

"You do, bro. Trust me. And don't give up. I mean it." Finn said moving towards the living room door.

"Alright, alright, I won't! And don't even think about opening presents!" Kurt called at his brother's retreating back, "go wake up my dad and Carol for breakfast! Oh and thanks for the help!" Kurt heard a grumbling from the living room and took it to mean Finn had heard him. Thinking about their conversation, Kurt continued to make breakfast.

* * *

It wasn't until after all the presents had been opened, numerous cups of coffee had been drunk, and several naps taken when Kurt's phone finally buzzed in his pocket. Kurt eagerly grabbed his phone, pulling up his text messages:

_Go on Skype._

—Blaine

That was it? There was no '_Merry Christmas' _just a brief three-word text. Kurt's heart fell into his stomach—_what did Blaine have to say that couldn't be done over text? _Kurt texted back a short _'__okay' _and made his way to his room, expecting the worst. He opened Skype up hesitantly.

_Video call from: _**Blainesthename**

** —**_accepted__**—**_

Blaine's grinning face lit up Kurt's computer screen. Kurt blinked furiously— _Blaine seems happy…so is everything okay? Why would he need to Skype me than? _Kurt opened his mouth to say hello then his eyes took in Blaine's outfit. _Oh dear GaGa, what is he wearing? _Blaine had on a chunky red sweater adorned with a cartoon snowman and perched atop his head were…_antlers?_

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" At Blaine's concerned voice, Kurt's eyes snapped from the monstrosity on Blaine's head to his eyes.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine," Kurt said, still wondering what Blaine had called him for.

"Really? When you first came on you looked terrified," Blaine said, worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing," Kurt quickly tried to change the subject, "Blaine_ what_ is on your head?"

"What?" Blaine reached up curiously and felt the antlers, his eyes growing wide. "—oh. Oh, um, my sister put them on me…I forgot they were there."

"Ah I see…it's a good look." Kurt attempted to tease. There was an awkward pause for a moment. _Why did you call me? _

Blaine broke the silence, "so…Merry Christmas."

"Is it?" Kurt muttered. _There is no way he called me just to say that._

"Kurt seriously are you okay? You're starting to freak me out."

_Not as much as you freaked me out! _Kurt thought frustrated. He finally snapped at Blaine, "why did you call me?"

Kurt thought he saw a flash of pain travel across Blaine's face, but it was quickly covered with confusion, "I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas…and give you your proper Christmas gift."

Kurt looked up surprised, "really?"

"Yeah I was going to text you back, but I got busy and I also really wanted to, uh, see you." Blaine stated awkwardly.

"Oh," Kurt breathed, hope growing in his chest. _He hasn't been avoiding me after all! _"Wait, a gift? But I didn't get you anything!" Kurt had wanted to, but he wasn't sure what to get Blaine that would be platonic, yet still thoughtful. He had also chickened out of giving Blaine mistletoe like Wes had suggested. Kurt wasn't able to be that forward.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine smiled, "I'm hoping that your reaction will be enough."

_My reaction? What is Blaine going on about now? _Kurt sat back utterly perplexed as Blaine pulled his guitar off his bed and leaned toward the camera.

"So I…uh think this song says it all," Blaine said, flashing a nervous grin at Kurt. Blaine began to strum then looked up at Kurt's eyes.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

Kurt gasped at the song choice. Did Blaine really mean this?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Blaine beamed at Kurt and Kurt felt his stomach flip-flop as he melted into his chair.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Kurt cracked a small grin at this. _Geez, maybe Wes had a point._

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is  
You_

Kurt was ecstatic by this point, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't care how Blaine meant this song, it didn't matter. It was the perfect moment to Kurt.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby._

Blaine let the last few notes fill the silence before putting his guitar down and looking up at Kurt.

"So…um what did you think?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Did you really mean that? Do you really…" Kurt trailed off not sure what exactly he was trying to say.

"What? Want you?" Blaine offered. Kurt nodded awkwardly. "Yes, Kurt, I want you…and I wanted to ask …uh, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine turned crimson at his question and looked at his feet.

"Yes! I would love to be your boyfriend!" Kurt's heart practically sang in his chest he was so happy.

Blaine looked up excitedly, his hazel eyes dancing with joy. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried you would say no."

Kurt laughed, "like I could ever say no to you Blaine…even if you are still wearing those _things _on top of your head."

Blaine swore derisively realizing he had forgotten to remove the antlers before his performance.

"Oops…" he said, giving Kurt a little smile.

They carried on in this manner for quite a while, teasing and laughing with each other, both cheerful that they didn't have to hide their true feelings anymore. Finally Kurt realized that he needed to start the Christmas dinner soon, and reluctantly he said goodbye to Blaine, but not before stating that his Christmas present would be taking Blaine out for their first date.

Smiling broadly Kurt shut his computer and ran up the stairs, nearly crashing into Finn who had been standing right inside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Kurt demanded.

"Uh…maybe."

"Well I'll let you off the hook this time," Kurt said, too happy to be annoyed at Finn's intrusion.

Finn grinned and called after Kurt, "so how's your boyfriend?"

Kurt turned and smiled at his brother.

"He's great."


End file.
